1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a parking brake lever operated by a driver with the driver's left hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is equipped with a parking brake which prevents the vehicle from moving while being parked, in addition to a brake used while travelling. The parking brake is operated with a parking brake lever or a parking brake pedal. Among these, various attachment structures for the parking brake lever are known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-157642 (Patent Document 1)).
As shown in FIG. 1 of Patent Document 1, a console box (2) (The number in parentheses indicates reference numeral described in Patent Document 1. The same shall apply hereinafter.) is disposed in a center portion of an instrument panel (1) in a vehicle width direction. A parking brake lever (10) is provided in the console box (2) and a driver can operate a parking brake in a riding posture for operating a steering wheel.
A structure of Patent Document 1 is applied to a vehicle in which a passenger seat is on a left side of a driver seat and the console box (2) is disposed between the driver seat and the passenger seat.
Incidentally, a narrow small vehicle which is being developed nowadays includes only a driver seat or includes a driver seat and a passenger seat disposed on a rear side of the driver seat. The console box (2) and the parking brake lever (10) provided in such a narrow small vehicle takes the space in a vehicle cabin and also affects ingress and egress.
Accordingly, for narrow small vehicles, consideration is required to avoid reduction of space in a vehicle cabin and to avoid effects on ingress and egress even when a parking brake lever is installed with no console box being provided.
There is a demand for a structure for disposing a parking brake lever which is suitable for a narrow small vehicle.